Remorse
by Brian1
Summary: Misty thinks about her actions from "Rain", as well as having a talk with her father.


**Author's Note**: I loved writing Rain, and I thought it would be great to expand on it. _Italics_ signify something being remembered.

-                       **Remorse**                     -

-                       **By Brian**                     -

"And in other news today, Ash Ketchum, who had placed eighth in the Johto League, was brutally shot down earlier this week. Also found dead on the scene was the daughter of Norman, the Petalburg Gym Leader. Police believe that the boy had been shot by his girlfriend, who had later turned the gun on herself…"

            I groan as I lay my head on the bar table, the blaring of the television hurting my ears thanks to the alcohol.

            "The ex-Gym Leader of Pewter City, Brock Slate, denies the allegations that May had shot down Ash, despite the fact that her fingerprints were the only set on the gun." 

            I try to stifle the giddy laugh that attempts to force its way out of my throat. Can't let myself seem suspicious, even if I am currently drunk off my ass.

            "May…May…she…she would never do that! What happened was very tragic…but…I…I…" 

            I attempted to lift my head up, hoping to see the visage of my old friend, but I didn't have the strength to do it. At least I could listen to his voice…

            "Whoever did this will pay…I…me and Pikachu are going to avenge Ash and May, one way or the other! We won't rest until-"

            Obviously the bartender was tired of the news, as I quickly heard Brock's rant turn to that of a bad joke followed by canned laughter. Probably some mindless sitcom where everyone eventually lives happily ever after…

            Happily ever after…wasn't that what I wanted? When I was traveling with my best friends, I always thought that every adventure we had would end happily ever after…and truth be told, except…

            _"Like, we need you to take care of the gym while we're gone, kiddo." stated my sister Daisy, not even bothering to ask me if it were okay with me._

_            "What? What do you mean *I* have to take care of the gym? Where are you all going?" I replied frantically, not quite believing that my sisters would do something like this._

_            "Long story short, we won a supermarket lottery for a world tour for three…so that means you get to take care of the gym while we're gone." she replied calmly, and to my dismay, with a zest of cheer in her voice._

_            "But…but!"_

_            "Well, we'll be leaving in half an hour, so…have fun!" she said quickly, as the vid-phone screen went blank._

_            All I could do was stare dumbfounded at the screen, wondering how my sisters could manage to wreck my life worst then they had ever done before._

I try to stifle the violent coughing that erupts from my throat, all thanks to the alcohol that I had ingested moments before. As horrific as I may be, my body still doesn't take alcohol very well.

            I didn't like it for the taste or anything like that…I only drank it because it helped me forget. It helped me forget all the horrible things I've done…

            But I can't forget what I did. No matter how much I drink, it only makes me think more and more about what I had done.

            I push my drink away and lay my head on the table, struggling with memories that wouldn't leave me alone.

            _I struggle to keep my eyes dry, but the tears won't stop coming._

_            "What? How-how did it happen…?" I ask quietly, struggling the urge not to cry._

_            After mother had died, I swore I would never cry again. I can't cry…I won't cry…_

_            She puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Your sisters were tricked by Team Magma, from the Hoenn region. The supermarket lottery, the world tour…it was all just a ploy…"_

_            "I don't-I don't understand! Why them…? Why would they want to…?" I whisper, the words dying in my throat._

_            "They wanted to leave a message to everyone in Kanto and Johto. Since your sisters were so popular, they thought it would be best if they…" she replied, the look on her face showing that the rest of the details were too gruesome to mention._

_            All I could do was cry my heart out for the sisters that I would never see again._

I stumble out of the bar haphazardly, unsure of where to go or who to go to.

            I laugh at the latter option, remembering that I had no friends anymore. Besides…if anyone of them knew what I had done, they would be mortified. I'd rather they remember me as I was, then compared to what I am.

            I nearly trip, my vision worsening as I amble down the street.

            Now that I think about it, I cared about Ash so much that I revealed to him what I really was. I could've just gone in there, shoot him, and walk out. Instead, I showed him my true colors, because I didn't want him to think that he had done something wrong to deserve this, from his sweet and innocent friend.

            I wonder…what type of feelings did I have for Ash?

            He was my first true friend. All the others had been friends with me simply to get closer to my sisters…but not him. True, he thought I was a pest at first, but we soon grew close. Cliché, I know, but that's how it was.

            _"How does it feel to have placed eighth in the Johto League, Ash?" I exclaim breathlessly, as we collide into a hug._

_            "I couldn't have done it without you, Misty!" he replies, jumping around excitedly, despite the fact that he had lost._

_            I blush as I release myself from the hug, knowing full well that Ash was just being excited, not affectionate. "You really did great, Ash. If it weren't for that Blaziken you probably would've gotten a much higher-"_

_            "You know Misty…" he cuts in, "it's not about how high I placed. I think…"_

_            "Mmm…?"_

_            "I think what really matters is who's there to cheer me on, even when I lose a battle here and there..." he says softly, a certain twinkle in his eye, "So thanks for being there for me, Misty. I know I don't say it much, but I appreciate it…"_

_            I smile at him. I had forgotten that occasionally he could be really sweet. _

_"Hey, what are friends for?"_

I lean against the door of my apartment, tears streaking down my face. 

            What had I done?

            How could I be so blind?

            He was my friend…

            I killed him…I…I killed Ash…

            All I wanted was to get my mom and sisters back…to be one whole family again…but…

            Not like this. I…

            I know that I killed him, I can still remember every detail, but now did I realize that he was gone…

            I mean…he was gone…he was really dead, and it was all my fault…

            Father said that we could wish back all the people that we missed…but…but…

            It doesn't feel right. I…I don't want to kill anymore…I don't want to do another horrible thing ever again…

            I have to stop this from happening…

            For Ash… 

***          *          ***

            **Sootopolis City, five days later.**

I glance into the sky, and I am filled with horror, even as the rain beats down on me from above.

            Kyogre has been released, and all I can do is stand here, while everyone else in the city, including Team Aqua and Magma members, are hiding or looking for shelter, knowing full well that something big is happening. Bigger then when the Legendary Birds wreaked havoc in the Orange Islands, or when Kyogre and Groudon first fought thousands of years ago…

            The only people left on the streets are my father and I. 

            His arms are stretched out to the sky, and I've never seen him happier. 

            "Soon, Rose…soon we will be together again…!" he announces happily, as he looks up into the sky to gaze upon the blue beast.

            Is this really the right thing to do?

            I close my eyes. No…it's not.

            I've got to do something.

            "Dad…?" I manage to whisper out, "When are we going to wish back everyone…?"

            He turns around, and looks at me intently, causing me to shiver with fear.

            To my shock, he starts laughing. It starts off quiet, and it's barely audible in the midst of all this rain that's falling, but soon I can hear it.

            "Ha…ha…ha...ha…did you really think that we were unleashing Kyogre so that we could wish for everyone back…?" he replies coldly, his tone filled with amusement.

            I look away, realizing that I had known, somehow, that no wishing was going to be made. After all, wishes don't come true, even when it comes to mythical pokémon. 

            "Why did we release Kyogre then, father?" I ask quietly, the strength leaving me as the situation I was in grew hopeless. I knew there was no way I could hope to defeat Kyogre, even with my Kingdra, Golduck, Starmie, Poliwrath, Togetic, and Corsola. They were all powerful, but they could never hope to defeat a god among pokémon.

            His face softened a little, which reminded me of my childhood, when he used to play with me.

            "We released Kyogre so that I could see your mother, Rose, again…" he answered softly, even though his back was turned to me.

            "Everyone will die…including you."

            "I know. That's part of the scenario."

            "She wouldn't have wanted it this way, dad."

            He turns around and looks at me, a brief smile on his face as he answers softly, "I know, honey. I know."

            I close my eyes, knowing full well what's going to happen to me. I'm not afraid, but I wish I could've done more. I could've stopped this…I could've prevented this from happening…I could've gone done fighting, like Ash would've done…I would've-

            Bam.

            I crumple to the ground in one shot, unable to move or speak or breathe. 

            The last thing I see is the rain falling on my face, as the world around me comes to an end…

            -                       **End**                  -

            Mmhmm. Good. I still like Rain better this, though. I hope everyone who read this enjoyed this.

            Next story: Ash misses Misty, so he decides to go for a swim…


End file.
